


Of Eyes that Crave the Light by Embroiderama [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Of Eyes that Crave the Light by EmbroideramaTodd's forty years old, and the past comes back to him on a cold day in Manhattan.





	Of Eyes that Crave the Light by Embroiderama [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Eyes that Crave the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/34091) by [embroiderama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama). 



> Originally posted in 2010 on LJ

**Title** : Of Eyes that Crave the Light

 **Author** : Embroiderama

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **For** : Rosestoo, Yuletide 2009

 **Fandom** : Dead Poets Society

 **Characters** : Todd Anderson, Neil Perry

 **Rating** : G

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** :Todd's forty years old, and the past comes back to him on a cold day in Manhattan.

 **Text** : [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide/works/34091)

 **Length** 0:8:33

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Of%20Eyes%20that%20Crave%20the%20Light%20%20Embrioderama.mp3)


End file.
